1. Field
The present application relates generally to communication and, more particularly, to blocking communication signals from reaching a device.
2. Related Art
Infrared light signals are useful for providing encoded information to control entertainment devices (e.g., televisions, audio receivers, compact disc players, DVD players, BLU-RAY players or the like) as well as appliances and/or other devices, such as lighting control devices, air conditioners and heating units. Infrared remote control units are widely used to transmit the signals due to their convenience and relatively low manufacturing cost, as well as due to the large number of devices that can be controlled thereby.
Infrared light signals travel in a wide dispersion. As a result, it is difficult to direct the signals to just one of a plurality of devices that are located in close proximity. In a residential environment, such as a single family home, this may not pose a problem because devices in close proximity typically do not respond to the same set of infrared control codes. Different makes and models of devices, such as televisions, that are controllable via infrared signals are usually configured to interpret and respond to respective instructions that are encoded in infrared signals. Accordingly, one particular make and model of television responds to one instruction set, while a different make and model responds to a different instruction set. Two televisions made by different manufacturers and placed in close proximity of each other will not simultaneously respond to infrared signals transmitted by a single remote control unit, because the televisions are not configured to interpret the same remote control codes. In such case, the wide dispersion of infrared signals is largely irrelevant.
Two or more of the same make and model televisions that are located in close proximity, however, will simultaneously respond to a single remote control unit. For example, two of the same SONY televisions turn on and off together in response to infrared signals transmitted by a single remote control unit.
It is recognized by the inventor that various facilities may purchase a number of the same make and/or model devices, such as televisions, for convenience and/or reduced price. Example locations where a plurality of the same make and model televisions may be located in near proximity of each other include, but are not limited to, extended care facilities, hospitals, nursing homes and various patient care facilities. In such environments, the characteristic of a plurality of televisions responding simultaneously to infrared signals transmitted by a single remote control unit is undesirable. Television viewers, for example, want exclusive control of their televisions.